poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Storming the Nemesis/Saving Agent Fowler
This is how storming the Nemesis and saving Agent Fowler goes in episode 4 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. Ryan F-Freeman: What did this key made me? Man. Ratchet: him getting up Don't move. Until I can figure what you are, you stay layed down. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan. You ok? What happened? Ratchet: Sari's key turned him into something but we don't know what it is. So that's why I'm trying to figure it out. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Where do you get that helmet? Ryan F-Freeman: I got it when I transformed, Matau. arrives Crash Bandicoot: Optimus. Thank goodnes you're here. Optimus Prime: It is as I thought. OpThomas has lost all memory of the war. Cody Fairbrother: So. Everyone will think OpThomas is dead. Optimus Prime: Yes. But now we are aware that he still lives, we can help him regain those memories by training him to become the Prime he once was. But no one is to mention a word about his past. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. What does the rest of Ryan look like? Mordecai: Him. Only half of him. Rigby: How did Ryan get this armor? Griffin looks at Ryan. Suddenly, Thomas' face pops up on the screens Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas. I hope he's ok. in the desert James: Thomas, what makes you think we need to protect Fowler at all costs when he's completely fine on his own and unaware that we're following him? Thomas: We can't let any harm come to him. He's only concerned for his kind's sake. suddenly hear a noise Percy: What's that noise? Thomas: I think I know. Look! James: Odette? Thomas: No. Laserbeak! flies overhead and chases after Fowler James: He's after Fowler. Thomas: I hope Ryan is ok. But this is exactly why I said we need to protect him. Let's go! follow Thomas. Back at the Autobot base Optimus Prime: OpThomas is a long thought dead Train-Prime. But legend had it that Primus had sent him somewhere safe. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right, Prime. Ratchet Ratchet? Any luck finding out who or what I became? Ratchet: Not yet, Ryan. Meg Griffin: Ryan? How did you get this upgrade? places his hand on Meg's cheek Ryan F-Freeman: Sari used her key on me and herself. Crash Bandicoot: Your son Brain is part Croc and part robot. gasps and Sari gets a look Ryan F-Freeman: Sari. You got upgrades like me? Sari Sumdac: Yep. around Where's Thomas? Cody Fairbrother: Ryan. I have to tell you that I don't know where you and your sister came from. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Crash Bandicoot: I think your brother can tell you the story. Cody Fairbrother: Let me tell you, Ryan. It all started when I was with Sari. in the desert, Thomas, Percy and James are still chasing Laserbeak Thomas: We have to warn Fowler that he's in danger! Percy: Ok. I'll go see what Ryan is doing. Thomas: No time for that now. appear on his back Percy: Thomas! You've got wings! Thomas: What?! them then the jets fire up Uh-oh! James: Maybe you should go back to the base, Percy. Percy: James, look, Fowler's in danger. And like Thomas said, we don't have time for that now. nods. Back at the base Ryan F-Freeman: You think I can recover after this upgrade? Sari Sumdac: We hope so. Crash Bandicoot: I think I got something on my sister's laptop. What Sari's dad and Cody got in that lab was a protoform. Ryan F-Freeman and Sari Sumdac: What's a protoform? Ratchet: A kind of Transformer building starter. Coco Bandicoot: So. When Cody and Issac Sumdac touch the protoform, it scanned both their DNAs and then, Ryan and Sari are the results. nods Ryan F-Freeman: So... I'm part Cybertronian? nods Ratchet: That makes you... a techno-organic. Ryan F-Freeman: Awesome! We're like buddies. Optimus Prime: a little I know. in the desert, Thomas is thrusted into the air Thomas: Whoa! Percy: I think that Thomas can fly now. manages to handle it and a air chase takes place then Laserbeak fires a shot which hits Fowler's chopper's back rotor, sending to plummiting to the ground Thomas: Bail, Fowler, bail! ignores Thomas and reaches for the emergency signal but before he can, Laserbeak extends two metal claws and whisks Fowler away. Thomas doesn't see this happening and watches the copter fall out of the sky Thomas: Fowler! No!!! chopper hits the ground and blows up James: I think he's alive. Thomas: We'd better check to be sure. Come on. nods and he and Percy follow Thomas. They look inside, Fowler's not there Thomas: He's not there. Percy. James. I'll go follow Laserbeak. You too go back to the base and see what Ryan's up to. nods. Back at the base Crash Bandicoot: You feel pain after the upgrade, Ryan? nods. Percy and James arrive James: Ryan? How did you got hurt? Ryan F-Freeman: It's because of Sari's key. She used to upgrade herself and I. Crash Bandicoot: I don't know how she did it, Ryan. But, you got a nice red paint job. I want to know how do I talk? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't know. Probably just a side-effect of coming here. Crash Bandicoot: What side effect? Ryan F-Freeman: The ability to talk. Crash Bandicoot: Must be something about magic. At least Sari's key doesn't kill you or turn you into a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: Swan? nods Cody Fairbrother: That's a nice word you said, Ryan. Odette is a princess that got turned into a swan. Optimus Prime: Percy where is OpThomas? Percy: You mean Thomas? Optimus Prime: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope he's ok. Because if he's not, I'll shoot a con like a duck from the game Duck Hunt. James: He's ok, Ryan. He's following Fowler. Matau T. Monkey: My master is sorry for what I did to my twin. Ryan How do you feel after this upgrade? Ryan explains, Optimus turns to Ratchet Optimus Prime: Ratchet you come with me. Ryan and friends stay here. Arcee, you're in charge. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! I'll come too. Optimus Prime: Ryan, you can't. You're still injured. Ryan F-Freeman: I may be injured but I can handle whatever the cons throw our way. Ryan gets up and follows Optimus and Ratchet into the Groundbridge Arcee: Bumblebee, you're with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge. James: Where are you two going? Brain the Crocodile: I want some of that action. Cody Fairbrother: Wait for me, Ryan! dash into the Groundbridge and it closes behind them Arcee: Going on patrol. into vehicle mode followed by Bee Bulkhead: So, what shall we do? Rainbow Dash plugs her guitar into a speaker Human Rainbow Dash: How about we listen to one of our Rainbooms songs? It's called Awesome As I Wanna Be. Rainbow strums her guitar and the room is filled with loud music. Then the alarm goes off Human Applejack: My ears! Crash Bandicoot: Maybe you should do Fluttershy's song! Human Fluttershy: It's not that. It's the alarm. Bulkhead: It's an S.O.S. From Fowler. location scan begins but is shown to be incomplete Bulkhead: Location scan was incomplete. Oh well. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe I can do something about this. Jessica. Help me out. Jack Darby: Matau, I got this. Bulkhead Oh well? Jessica Fairbrother: That's it? Bulkhead: Fowler's a jerk. Garfield: But we have to track him. Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him. Matau T. Monkey: Garfield's right. Rafael Esquivel: And Agent Fowler knows your location. what he just said and gulps Our location. Miko Nakadia: And did we not just witness how easily Fowler backs down from a bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal. Crash Bandicoot: But we lost the transmission, Miko. Fowler could be anywhere. James: Yeah. About that. Thomas is already on it. Bulkhead: What?! If the Cons find out about OpThomas' existence, Megatron will fry his hard-drive like a burnt out Energon crater! Percy: I know it may seem ludicrous but Thomas knows what he's doing. Crash Bandicoot: But we don't know where he is. Rafael Esquivel: Maybe I can help. About five years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets. others stare at him What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the government's mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Thomas and Fowler's coordinates. Matau T. Monkey: You know how to hack? Jessica Fairbrother: But you're like... two years old. Matau T. Monkey: She's right. Rafael Esquivel: Twelve and a quarter. Thomas tracks Laserbeak to some sort of dark, menacing warship Thomas: The Nemesis. Ryan F-Freeman: COMM Thomas. Come in. Thomas: I'm here, Ryan. What's up? Ryan F-Freeman: I got some great news. Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, you might believe me when I tell you. Sari used her key on her and myself and turned us into techno-organics. But what are you doing?! If the Cons find out you exist, they turn you into scrap. Thomas: Wow. I'd better keep out of their sight then. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. You've got to find Fowler without being seen. Thomas: Got it. flies towards the ship and gets in Thomas: I'll catch you later, Ryan. Thomas out. runs off down the corridoor Thomas: mind I'm coming, Fowler. sneaks in a corridor and runs down it while following an arrow on a screen on his arm at the base Matau T. Monkey: Does my master feel pain, Ratchet? Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Matau? Ratchet's not here. He went with Optimus and Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I wonder what pain did my master feel, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Who knows? sighs I just hope Fowler and Thomas are alright. Rafael Esquivel: I hope so. Matau T. Monkey: I hope Master Ryan won't get all smitten kitten with a girl con. Rafael Esquivel: Ah-ha! I've got 'em! Jessica Fairbrother: What is it, Raf? Rafael Esquivel: I found Thomas and Fowler. Crash Bandicoot: If Sci-Ryan is here, he'll come with us. Bulkhead: the Groundbridge I'm the only one going. Matau T. Monkey: Aw. Jessica Fairbrother: But... Bulkhead: No buts this time. I'm sorry, Jessica, but that's the way has to be. Stay here. Uh, Jack, you're in charge. disappears through the Groundbridge and it closes behind him Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan is ok. Like I would wipe the floor with Dingodile. Jack Darby: Guess we have the run of the place then. around Hey! Where's Miko? Crash Bandicoot: Was she with Bulkhead? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. She was here a minuet ago. something and gasps Unless, she secretly followed him. Aku Aku: C'mon, Crash. We need to bring Miko back. Crash Bandicoot: Okay. We've got to tell Bulkhead too. Crunch Bandicoot: I'll come too! Eat.. enough... FIBER! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan